


Forever in a Decade

by songsofgallifrey



Series: Death of the Lie [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/pseuds/songsofgallifrey
Summary: Takes place directly after chapter 12 of Death of the Lie. Loki returns to Alfheim after finding out Erik is betrothed to marry the Vanir princess. Distraught, desperate, and in need of a break from reality, he and Erik find themselves closer than they had ever been before.





	Forever in a Decade

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to go along with mine and FirithAriel's collaborative fanfiction called Death of the Lie. The context doesn't make much sense without the story, so I highly suggest you [ go and read that first.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813699/chapters/34277648) This takes place at the end of Chapter 12, Diplomacy.

When Loki landed on Alfheim, Princess Sigyn was waiting for him at the landing site. She told him Erik was waiting at the palace before Loki could ask, and they rode back as fast as they could. As promised, Erik was in Loki’s bedroom, wringing his hands, his face red and blotchy. Sigyn gave the pair of them privacy and closed the door behind her without a word.

Erik ran to Loki and tried to hold him, but Loki stepped back.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Erik took a deep breath. “Because I didn’t know,” he said. “Not until my father wrote to me, asking me to go home for the remaining of the season and dropped that bomb over dinner.”

Loki closed his eyes, tears burning to get out. Erik was still explaining something about a confusing situation involving Princess Finja and a stables boy, and an offer made long ago to Erik’s house to be a part of the Royal Family through marriage. Loki knew of such a pact, but they both always thought Erik’s older brother, Stefan, would be the one to fulfill it.

“Loki, you have to believe me, I would’ve never led you on like this…” Erik said, wrapping his arms tightly around a very stiff Loki. “I couldn’t exactly tell them my heart already has an owner, like Stefan did.”

“I do believe you,” Loki muttered, slowly leaning into Erik’s embrace and holding the back of his neck. He buried his face in Erik’s hair, taking in his sandalwood scent he had missed so much.

“Will you be leaving?”

Erik looked up and shook his head softly. “Not yet. I said I wanted to finish what I started. My mother wasn’t happy, but they allowed me to remain here until the end of this course.”

Loki stroked Erik’s cheek. “10 years. It’s not enough.”

“It will never be enough, but it is what we have.” Erik started playing with the strings of Loki’s tunic. “Besides…” Erik gulped hard, mulling over what he wanted to say.

“What?”

“Loki, you  _ know _ this is doomed. It has been doomed from the very start. No matter how much we want this to last forever, it can’t.”

Loki knew Erik’s words were true. Just as his mother had said, diplomacy takes precedence, and it wasn’t just Erik. Loki was a prince, and as prince he was expected to fulfill a role that didn’t allow him to marry Erik, or any other man for that matter. Least of all on Asgard, where such unions were not only frowned upon, but still illegal under Odin’s law.

“We can still make the best of what time we have left.” Loki repeated his mother’s words with a weak smile, and leaned his forehead against Erik’s.

“I love you, my longshanks. Don’t you dare doubt that, ever.”

“I love you too, my tadpole.”

Lifting his chin up, Loki kissed Erik slowly, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Before long, the kisses grew heated and hungry, leaving them breathless.

“Maybe I should go,” Erik breathed out.

“Not yet,” Loki muttered against Erik’s neck, nipping and kissing the soft flesh under his ear. Then traveled back to reclaim his mouth.

Erik gripped Loki’s shirt, undoing the laces as Loki walked him backwards. Once his knees hit the bed, Loki took hold of his hips and sat him on top of it. Wordlessly, Erik slid his hand under Loki’s shirt, making him break the kiss in surprise. Both were panting. Loki took Erik’s hands, shaking in anticipation.

“I really-  _ really - _ should leave,” Erik repeated, biting his lip. 

Loki shook his head and removed his tunic, discarding it behind him on the floor. His eyes searched Erik’s; though they were wide and tear-filled and desperate, they held no trace of doubt. He leaned over Erik and pushed his body down until they were laying flat on the bed in a tangle of limbs, lips crashing together, breaking apart for only a moment to let Erik scramble to take his own tunic off. 

Loki felt as though his heart could burst right then, just having Erik this close to him, to feel his warm skin and have him in his arms again. He held Erik close for a lingering kiss, his hands wandering down the expanse of his bony spine, squeezing gently on his hip. Loki opened his mouth to explore Erik’s, tasting wine as their tongues danced together. Every touch of Erik’s lips stoked a fire in him that blazed like a thousand suns, one that, by a cruel irony, he knew only Erik could put out.

Those lips traced a fiery path down Loki’s jaw to his throat, and Loki groaned deep in his chest, pushing his knee between Erik’s legs to encourage them to open for him. Erik sighed against his collarbone as his leather-clad thigh brushed against the hardness tenting Erik’s linen trousers.

Erik gripped his thigh, his fingers digging in, pushing back on it slightly. “Wait,” he gasped. “Give me just a moment.”

“Of-of course,” Loki stuttered. He righted himself and stood up to give Erik some space, trying to catch his breath at the sight of him sprawled out on his bed. He worried that he was moving too fast for Erik and looked behind himself to locate his tunic, just in case. 

Once Erik calmed down he raised up on his knees and tucked his fingers into the waistband of Loki’s leather pants. He gave them a tug, making Loki move closer to the bed, and hooked his thumbs in at the sides. Loki gulped as Erik gazed up at him with hooded eyes, his heart racing. The air grew heavy and hot as Erik knelt there with his bottom lip in his teeth.

Loki took Erik’s chin in his hand. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked gently, stroking Erik’s jaw with his thumb. 

In lieu of an answer, Erik held his gaze, and he turned his face just slightly, his tongue darting out before taking Loki’s thumb into his mouth.

Loki sighed, palming the crotch of his leather pants as Erik began to suck on his thumb, lightly at first, then closing his eyes as Loki pushed it deeper into his mouth. A few moments more and Loki wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“Lie on the pillows,” Loki commanded, surprising himself with the authority in his voice. “I need to taste you.”

Erik did as he was asked and crawled to the pillows, lying on his back and waiting, his eyes dark, his breathing shallow. Loki practically leapt on the bed and covered Erik’s body with his own, but before he could do so much as kiss him, Erik pushed against his shoulder and rolled him to his back, smiling deviously. A nip to his earlobe had Loki bucking his hips up against Erik’s.

“Me first,” Erik whispered into his ear, and Loki could do nothing but groan with increasing desire as he watched his boyfriend’s lips trace a path down his chest and shaking abdomen, to the top of his leather pants. Before Loki had a chance to feel nervous about it, Erik grasped the waistband in his fingers and pulled them down his legs, discarding them at the foot of the bed. 

Erik hesitated but for only a moment, eyes locked onto Loki’s, and Loki very nearly came undone as he watched, and felt, the head of his cock disappear into Erik’s warm, waiting mouth. He gasped and fought the urge to move his hips, the exquisite sensation of Erik’s tongue swirling and exploring him making him throw his head back and grasp the bedsheets. Little whimpers escaped him and encouraged Erik to take him deeper, slowly but surely. Loki could hardly breathe, and before long he was grasping Erik’s hair to gently pull him away. Erik looked up at him with his eyebrows raised, his lips red and glistening with saliva that dripped down his chin. 

_ Norns, he is so beautiful. _

“Come here, you perfect creature,” Loki groaned, wrapping his arms around Erik and turning him over to cover him with kisses. He trailed down Erik’s jaw to his throat and dragged his tongue over his collarbone, delighting in the way Erik squirmed beneath him and ran his nails up his back. He loved making Erik feel like this, helpless and wanting, impatient and lustful. It was awakening new feelings in his own body, things he had never gotten to explore by himself. 

Loki planted his lips just under Erik’s collarbone and sucked hard enough to make him moan. When he pulled away he was pleased to see a bright pink mark, and he knew that would develop into a lovely purple before the night was through, just as he had done many times before. He braced himself on his left arm and splayed his right hand over Erik’s stomach, tracing lazy circles lower and lower until Erik was reduced to only whines, spreading his legs and pushing his hips up wordlessly against Loki’s hand. Clearly he was trying to come up with the words to tell Loki to continue, but all that came out was a sharply whispered “ _ please _ ”.

Happy to oblige, Loki sat up and knelt next to Erik’s legs. He unlaced the front of Erik’s trousers and removed them in much the same manner that Erik had done to his, tossed to the side without a care where they landed. When he was done he pushed Erik’s legs apart and sat between them on his knees, watching his love grow increasingly more frustrated as they gazed at each other. It was all Erik could do to just breathe. 

Loki placed a hand on Erik’s thigh and bent down to give the inner part a kiss. Desperately Erik felt around with his hand until it landed on Loki’s and he laced their fingers together. Slowly Loki kissed his way up Erik’s thigh, periodically squeezing Erik’s hand in his own, and when it seemed like Erik could take no more Loki wrapped his lips around Erik’s cock and took him as far in his mouth as he could manage. The choked moan that came from Erik spurred him on and he grasped the remaining length with his hand, bobbing his head up and down slowly, savoring the taste of Erik on his tongue. He wasn’t entirely sure if what he was doing was right, but since he was receiving no complaints he kept it up until Erik tapped a few times on the back of his head.

“Oh  _ gods _ ,” Erik sighed as Loki pulled away, wiping sweat from his forehead, “I don’t think I could have lasted much longer if you had kept that up.” 

Loki laughed and rested his head on Erik’s belly, clasping their hands together again, needing to feel the closeness and relishing the heat of his body. It was all a lot to take in and all so sudden, and just being there, present in the moment with his love, knowing it was all real and not a dream, helped to ground himself. A thought occurred to Loki as he lay there, and he sat up on his elbow to look at Erik’s face. 

“I never asked…” Loki began, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Have you ever…?”

Erik chuckled, covering his face with his arm. “Yes,” he said, drawing the  _ s _ out. “A few times. Not since we’ve been together, obviously, but years back. Teenagers living together with only one chaperone, you know how it can be. It never meant anything though, not to me, it was always just to see what it was like.” He ran his fingers through Loki’s long hair, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “And never with anyone, well -”

“What?”

It was Erik’s turn to blush. “Let’s just say you’ve earned your nickname quite well, Longshanks.”

Loki smiled wickedly up at Erik and nipped the skin on his hip with his teeth, growling as he kissed his way back up Erik’s body to capture his lips again. He sighed and pressed his forehead to Erik’s. “Well I haven’t,” he admitted, nearly holding his breath, his heart pounding in his ears. “So you’ll have to tell me if I’m… doing it right.”

Erik’s hand came up to rest on the back of Loki’s neck. “You’re doing great,” he assured Loki, and took Loki’s right hand in his left, guiding it down his body and between his legs. “Why don’t you try using your fingers next?”

Loki’s eyes grew wide at the realization of what Erik was suggesting, at the same time both nervous and excited. “What about -”

“Got it,” Erik interrupted, and with a wave of his hand a bottle of neutral massage oils appeared in his grasp. “Been practicing that one for ages,” he confessed, seeing Loki’s stunned expression. “Give me your hand.”

Erik covered Loki’s shaking fingers with the oils and spread his legs further apart. “Start with one,” he instructed. “Just get a feel for it.”

Watching Erik’s face with rapt attention, Loki stroked his fingers down Erik’s pelvis to the cleft of his cheeks, lightly rubbing circles around the hole and enjoying the soft gasp that Erik let out at the featherlight sensation. Emboldened by the reaction he was receiving, Loki gently pushed a slicked forefinger inside of him to the first knuckle. The tight heat wrapped around his finger made Loki groan appreciatively, and Erik pushed his hips down the bed until Loki’s finger slid the rest of the way in.

“Now two,” Erik said quickly. 

Loki leaned over him to place a kiss on his belly as his middle finger joined the first and he began to move them back and forth slowly.  “Curl your fingers upward -  _ yes, right there! _ ” Loki found a firm spot about the size of a cherry a few inches inside of Erik and pressed his fingers into it as he moved, making Erik writhe and moan and swear. It was addictive, having Erik at his mercy, giving him pleasure at the tips of his fingers, and he wanted to be the only one who ever made Erik feel this way again, loathe as he was to admit he wouldn’t be. 

He was becoming aware of the insistent throbbing of his own cock just as Erik whined, “ _ more _ !” Loki ensured his fingers were still properly lubricated before inserting his ring finger with the other two, and he stilled his hand to let Erik adjust when he felt some resistance. Erik was panting, his chest rising and falling just a fraction with each short breath, his eyes wrenched shut and a blissful smile spreading his full lips apart. Loki kept his hand in place and leaned over to take Erik’s bottom lip between his teeth. Erik whined and Loki ducked his head down, whispering into Erik’s ear as he moved his fingers again, spreading them apart, stretching him out further,  _ so good, you feel incredible, I love you so much, you’re amazing and wonderful and I would do anything for you. _

Erik clung to his bicep like a lifeline, his breathing becoming shaky, and when Loki sat up to look in his eyes he was surprised to see happy tears coursing down Erik’s face. He wiped them off with his free hand and Erik turned to kiss his palm. Watching Erik’s face Loki moved to kneel between his legs, his fingers still inside of him. He leaned down again and gave Erik another kiss, longer this time, less desperate now that some of his lust was sated. Their lips lingered together, each of their hands tangled in the other’s hair, until Erik began to tremble.

“I’m ready,” he whispered against Loki’s lips. Loki sat up on his heels and removed his fingers, wiping them on the sheet before picking up the bottle of oils again. 

“Are you sure?” Loki asked for the second time, his heart fluttering like a trapped bird in his chest. He almost laughed when Erik nodded so fast his hair got stuck to his forehead. “I’ll go slow,” he promised, pouring oils into his hands to slick up his cock thoroughly.

“You don’t have to -  _ ohhh, _ ” Erik’s words died on his lips as Loki pressed the head of his cock against his entrance, sliding in with ease, agonizingly slowly, until Loki had bottomed out inside of him. 

Loki gripped Erik’s thighs and leaned his head back, breathing in measured increments, and he could have sworn he had died right at that moment and been sent to Valhalla. Erik felt perfect, so smooth and tight and  _ hot _ wrapped around him, and it was all he could do to stave off his release right then and there. Loki looked down to where their bodies were joined, Erik’s swollen cock leaking clear fluid down its length. On an impulse he gathered the fluid on his fingers and pumped his hand up and down, twisting deftly over the purpling head. Erik’s legs twitched and he moaned again, clenching around Loki and bucking his hips up. 

“ _ Norns,  _ Loki! Move, please!”

Loki bent his body down and took Erik in his arms as he began to move inside of him, kissing his neck and biting as his pace picked up. He wanted to tell Erik how good he felt, that they belonged this way, together like this, but his mind was so clouded by the pleasure Erik’s body was giving him that all he could manage was to moan words like “ _ yes _ ” and “ _ fuck _ ” and “ _ you’re mine _ ” against his throat. Once he got into a rhythm he hooked his arms beneath Erik’s knees and lifted his legs around his waist to get a better angle. It was like nothing Loki had ever felt before, a closeness and intimacy he had once thought impossible, to have Erik beneath him, to be together with the one he loved in the oldest and most primal of ways. The pleasure of it built low in his belly, too soon, and the sounds coming from his throat grew higher in pitch as the heat in his core expanded and he knew he wouldn’t last very long, as much as he wanted to prolong it for Erik.

Pressing his forehead against Erik’s, his pace slowed for a moment, Loki stuttered in a whisper, “Erik, I - I’m not - I think I’m gonna -” He couldn’t find the words, and he thanked his lucky stars that Erik knew what he was trying to say. 

Loki felt Erik’s lips at his ear, giving his earlobe a bite before he whispered back, “ _ Come for me, Loki, let me see you. _ ”

Curling his arms around Erik’s shoulders, Loki thrusted his hips a few final times before burying himself deep and letting his release take him. A moment later Erik followed suit, spilling himself between them. Loki collapsed on top of Erik when he was spent, his head swimming with adrenaline and endorphins, his heart hammering in his ears. Resting his head on Erik’s chest, the heartbeat under his ear helped to slow his breathing, and he nearly purred when Erik ran his fingers through his hair to scratch his scalp.

“I wish it could always be like this for us,” Erik murmured. 

Loki turned his head to kiss Erik’s wrist. “As do I,” he said solemnly, “which is why we have to make the next ten years our ‘always’.”

“It’ll only make it that much harder to say goodbye to you.”

Loki knew the truth of Erik’s words, that in ten years’ time it would rip his heart from his chest to see him leave and wed another, but he didn’t want to think about that just yet, not with Erik still in his arms. Instead he sat up, his still-softening cock sliding out, and laughed at the mess of oils and fluids on the bed. He stretched his back out and groaned at the new stiffness in his legs.

“Gwyn is going to kill us,” he joked, earning a peal of laughter from Erik. “Let’s go run the bath, we both need it before we’re murdered tomorrow.”

Loki led Erik to his bathroom, holding tight to his hand. 

Ten years may not be long for an Aesir, or a Vanir, but Loki knew he would spend every day of them showing Erik how much he loved him, no matter how much it will shatter his soul when those days end.


End file.
